Perfect Creature
by BloodIronSun
Summary: The daughter of Doris Lang was kidnapped by the Sacred Ancestor and now D must save her...
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Creature

Chapter One: Abduction

The night was warm as a mother and child made their way home after shopping for supplies from the neighboring town. Crickets chirped and other nocturnal animals made sounds all across the frontier as the duo continued up the dirt path under the shadow of the moon. Normally, it was too dangerous to travel at night due to threat of attack from mutants and other unknown dangers but the mother was not concerned and felt confident that she was able to keep herself and her child safe. As the ranch came into view, there was a sudden shift in the atmosphere and all the insects and creatures of the night went silent. Suddenly a feeling of being watched overcame both travelers.

" _My son did well…you are perfect_ ," came a smooth, seductive, voice from across the frontier.

"Mom, I am scared," whispered the little girl nervously.

Her mother's dark colored eyes scanned the moon kissed frontier until she saw a very tall, handsome, pale skinned, man with glowing red eyes in the distance. She suddenly felt transfixed on his gaze and unable to move. He slowly approached her and her child. The little girl was also transfixed onto the devilishly handsome man.

" _The time has finally come for you to join me and stand by my side, Rosalia_ ," the youthful man told her as he reached out to touch her cheek. The pinky ring on his right hand gleamed in the moonlight as his fingers gently grazed the woman's semi-pale cheek.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

A smile came over his face, " _I am your paternal grandfather…_." he replied quietly before embracing her and vanishing with her in tow.

The child still stood transfixed for several minutes until the spell wore off and everything returned to normal. She looked around in bewilderment, "mom!" she called.

"MOM!"

ONE WEEK LATER:

D dismounted his horse and approached the front door of the Lang family house. He heard that Doris was in dire need since her daughter's abduction by a vampire one week prior. After knocking on the door, a middle-aged woman with graying dark hair and a somewhat portly shape greeted him.

"Hello Doris," D told the fifty-five-year-old woman softly.

Tears suddenly began to stream down her cheeks, "Oh D…" she suddenly embraced him. He returned her embrace without hesitation.

"Please come inside," she told the youthful looking man.

After placing himself on the couch, Doris began to tell him the situation. He could tell that she was fighting a losing battle with keeping her composure. Suddenly, a young girl entered the house and made direct eye contact with the Dhampir before letting out a loud scream. Doris turned to her, "Ursula what is wrong?!"

"It's him grandma! He is the one who kidnapped mom!" cried the dark haired little girl.

The older woman shook her head, "that is total nonsense!" she told her granddaughter.

"But it is! He looks just like the man who kidnapped mom! He told mom that she was perfect!" cried the ten-year-old hysterically.

As his cherished friend argued with her granddaughter, D became noticeably tense.

" _Ptst…D…do you think that it was him, the Vampire King, who kidnapped your daughter?_ " inquired the parasite residing in his left hand.

"It sounds like him," the vampire hunter thought angrily.

" _After all your father always wanted the perfect being which bridged both humans and vampires together. The perfect being who had all the abilities of the nobility without any of the flaws. Your daughter, being one quarter-vampire, possess some of the abilities of the nobility without any of the blood lust_ ," Left-Hand remarked.

D could feel the anger build within him despite looking totally calm on the outside. How dare _he_ kidnap his only child and subject her to _his_ wild experiments. Suddenly, he stood up and looked at his former client who managed to finally calm down and convince their granddaughter that he was not the kidnapper.

"I promise that I will find her, Doris" he told her.

"Please do…" she told him.

D placed a soft kiss on the woman's lips. Though it had been nearly forty years since he had last saw her, saved her, and slept with her, he still cherished her as his very dear friend. Before walking outside the Dhampir turned to the little girl, who still looked afraid, and told her calmly, "don't worry, I promise that I will find your mother."

Once outside, D mounted his horse.

" _So…I take it that we are going to give your father a visit?_ " Left-Hand remarked.

He did not respond to the parasite. Instead, he kicked his horse into a gallop.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TWO


	2. Chapter 2

PERFECT CREATURE

Chapter Two: I am NOT the One

MEANWHILE:

Continued desperation to escape overwhelmed the young dark haired woman as she paced the grand bedroom that she was placed in by her capture. She could not understand what he meant by her being "perfect" or "the one." In fact, in her eyes, she was just an average ranch brat who lost her father, Carter Brownsberger, at the age of sixteen and who married "the guy of her dreams" by the age of eighteen and later got divorced after giving birth to a baby girl.

Just then the door to the bedroom flew open and in stepped the man who abducted her. His very presence sent a chill down her back, "please sir…you have the wrong lady! I am just a normal human!" she cried. But it was always a futile attempt to reason with him.

He handed her a glass of blood wine which she quickly rejected out of disgust. The Noble was unshaken by this aggressive gesture for he knew that his granddaughter was raised human and was unaware of her Noble heritage. In fact, he was pleased that she could chameleon within the human community and live as a human.

"Please sir…" she whimpered softly.

" _You do not have to be afraid of me,_ " he told her before cupping her chin and staring into her dark eyes.

Suddenly unfamiliar images began to flood her mind of two people coupling and it did not take long for her to realized that it was the act of her conception. However, the man who was having sex with her mother was NOT the man that she always knew as her father. The man making love to her mother wasn't even a full-blooded human-he was a dhampir! Soon, the image of the couple engaging in coitus faded and was replaced by images of her birth. After the image of her birth faded, she was met with a vision of her mother meeting the man whom she always knew as her father, Carter Brownsberger, followed by a wonderful wedding.

A gasp escaped her lips and tears began to fall from her eyes.

" _Now you know that truth…_ " he told her, " _but deep down you always knew that you were different from everyone else. Your blood always knew the truth whether or not you choose to believe it_ ," he told her.

The beautiful woman's dark orbs stayed fixed into the Vampire's eyes, "I always wondered why I remained so youthful looking even as I approach my forties and why my speed and strength surpassed a normal person's with relative ease. Though I was welcomed in my community….I always felt alienated," she whispered her deep secrets to him without really understanding why she was doing it. Suddenly, a memory from her childhood came flooding into her mind-a memory that she suppressed.

RANSYLVA 23 YEARS AGO:

It was twilight out as Rosalia, then a fourteen-year-old teenager, was making her way toward her home with a sack of goods that her parents wanted her to buy. Just then a stone came flying behind her before falling just short of her back and rolling beside her. She turned to see the son of Greco Roman, Brock Roman, the dark-haired girl rolled her eyes, "What do you want? It is getting late and I have to get home," she told her peer.

"I know your secret!" he heckled, "my dad said that you are an abomination!"

A shrill laugh escaped her mouth, "Oh yeah? Well my mom and dad say that you are a pompous ass just like your father."

She turned to walk away when Brock suddenly tackled her to the ground, "No one talks to me like that—especially a bitch like you!" he hissed.

Suddenly a strange feeling overcame her which heightened all of her senses and filled every crevice of her body with immense strength and a thirst for blood. _How dare this little prick attack her for no reason she thought._ Then in a feat of inhuman strength and speed, she freed herself from her attacker's grasp before grabbing her assailant off the ground by his shirt collar and flinging him as hard as she could. The teen went flying like a ragdoll before landing on the ground with a hard thud. Totally in shock, the dark-haired teen stood there in disbelief and pondered over how she could fling a 135 pound boy 30 feet into the air like he was a featherweight. She slowly made her way to Brock Roman, who was still lying motionless in the place that he landed. Her heart sank, she knew that he had died-that she killed him. Her ears suddenly perked up to heavy, inhuman panting, she knew that a werewolf heard the commotion and was on its ways to investigate. Without a second though, Rosalia quickly gathered her things and sprinted back to the ranch at a near inhuman speed. Once home, Rosalia told her parents that a werewolf attacked Brock Roman and that she thought that he was dead. That night, her father along with some of the townsmen hunted for the werewolf and found it not far from the town, hungrily devouring the body of Brock. No autopsy was performed on the Greco's son for it was presumed that the werewolf had attacked and killed the thirteen-year-old before consuming him. Since that day, Rosalia forced herself to repress the memory of killing Brock and resumed her life as normally as possible.

PRESENT DAY:

"I did not mean to kill that boy…."she muttered.

Her grandfather kept her gaze transfixed onto him, " _I know my dear…it was an accident_."

"At that moment…the feeling that I kept inside about being different from everyone else was solidified," she mumbled as tears began to fall, "Brock Roman was right, I am an abomination…worse than even a dhampir…."

" _No, you are not an abomination…you are perfect,_ " replied the Sacred Ancestor, " _My son did well—he exceeded my expectations—his seed created you, a being that I had been trying to create for millennia. A creature who has the powers of the Nobility without their flaws and without the thirst of human blood_ ," he told her before placing a kiss on top of her head.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER THREE


	3. Chapter 3

Perfect Creature

Chapter Three: It is What it Is

D had ridden his horse throughout the night as he allowed the rage and guilt to eat him alive. The thought of his child, though estranged to him, being a part of the Vampire God's sick and twisted experiments drove him to the brink of insanity. Was the Vampire King perverted enough to attempt to breed with her despite that she was his granddaughter?! How far would the Sacred Ancestor go in his quest to create more perfect creatures?

The emotion was becoming too much for the dhampir to handle as he pushed his cyborg horse to its limit. D was going to find **_him_** and make **_him_** pay for messing with his family. Even though Rosalia was unplanned, a product of a one-night stand with Doris Lang, he still loved her with all his heart and soul and was willing to die for her if the situation arose. Other than the situation involving the abduction of his only child by the Sacred Ancestor, the look of fear that his granddaughter gave him was also driving him crazy. He understood that she had no idea that he was her biological grandfather but to be looked upon in fear by kin made him want to scream out in anger.

" _D I've never seen you like this before,_ " Left-Hand remarked a little on the surprised side.

" ** _He_** took her- ** _he_** took my daughter and I will make **_him_** pay," D hissed angrily, " ** _He_** took a mother from my granddaughter and a daughter from my dear friend."

The horse was racing toward a riven and D did not seem to pay attention.

" _D slow down!_ " the parasite shouted.

The dhampir pulled back on the reins and the horse slid to a stop before nearly going over the cliff.

" _Oh god…that was close,_ " sighed Left-Hand in relief, " _Yeah…word of advice, pay attention._ "

D slowly continued on his way and carefully rode around the riven. Once on the other side of the canyon, the Vampire Hunter came to a small patch of woods where he decided to camp for the night.

 **"I love you D…thank you for saving me," Doris breathed sensually during their act of love making.**

 **D's eyes were glazed over with lust and his fangs were bared as the feeling of climax began to build up in his loins. He tightened his grip on Doris's thighs as he worked her hips in a circular motion on his cock. Suddenly, his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he ejaculated into her and during that moment he could feel her coming to climax as well. Doris laid across D's bare chest, while tiny orgasms continued to ripple through her body, D's fangs had shrunk down but not without leaving imprints in his lips due to resisting his urge to bite and drink from her while they had sex. Doris savored the heat that she felt from D's semen within her and it made her content with the fact that she had a little piece of him within her. D felt exhausted but also refreshed from releasing his "load." After an hour and a half of intercourse, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.**

D opened his eyes **,** it had been a long time since he dreamt about the night he spent with Doris all those years ago, and he soon came to the realization that he slept a lot longer than he thought, it was already midday.

" _Well…good morning, sleeping beauty_ " Left-Hand chimed playfully, " _Did you sleep well_?"

The dhampir ignored the parasite and mounted his horse, "We are heading to the town of Barbaroi…I have a feeling that they know where **_his_** location is," D told Left-hand before kicking his cyborg horse into a gallop through the forest.

" _Oh…great my favorite place_ ," Left-Hand remarked sarcastically.

MEANWHILE:

Rosalia laid awake on the bed of the grand bedroom unable to sleep which was not uncommon due to her situation, but now she had to deal with all of the emotions that she had kept repressed for years. Her heart was totally shattered, not just because she missed her mother and daughter, but now because she had to face the fact that the man who she knew as and called her "father" since she was a year old was in fact a stranger. Tears began to flow from her eyes again and she felt totally hopeless and wondered if she was ever going to be able to return home to her family. Other than that, she began to worry if whether or not the Vampire who called himself "her grandfather," would eventually abduct her daughter, despite her father being a full-blooded human, because she was "perfect" too.

Just then the voice of her capture entered her mind, " _Rosalia...it is time,"_ he said.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER FOUR


	4. Chapter 4

Perfect Creature

Chapter Four: The town of Barbaroi

The windmills of Barbaroi turned slowly in the wind as D walked his horse toward the gated entrance. Many spectators where watching him out of suspicion as he gained entrance into their city. Once inside, he was met with the Barbaroi elder after dismounting his steed.

"I am looking for Count Dracula," D stated unemotionally.

"Count Dracula eh? Well now…why would you want to know where he is?" asked the elder with a big smile on his face.

"He has something of mine," replied the Vampire Hunter calmly.

"Oh…well…that is horrible, just horrible," the Barbaroi elder responded lowly.

The residents of Barbaroi continued to look on in suspicion as their town elder spoke with the handsome, Dhampir, stranger. Deep down the Vampire Hunter was starting to feel impatient and aggravated by the elder's toying behavior even though his exterior expression remained stoic, "Do you know where he is?"

"Oh…we might but it will cost you, after all, we Barbaroi pledged our allegiance to the Vampire King centuries ago after he liberated our town of the toxin which was killing us," remarked the elder with a big toothy grin.

D reached into his satchel and pulled out 10 million dollars and handed it to the elder, "this is all that I have…I must know," replied the dhampir.

The elder pulled the coins from the coin sack with awe, "All right…I will tell you," replied the old man gleefully.

MEANWHILE:

Two weeks had passed since she was abducted away from her home and family by the Sacred Ancestor and she was beginning to lose hope over ever seeing her mother or daughter again. As the days passed, the Count began to bestow onto her more freedoms and allowed her to roam the castle under the supervision of a Barbaroi servant. She still did not know what plans the Noble had in store for her since for the past two weeks she was treated more like a guest, with restrictions, instead of a full-fledged prisoner chained in the dungeon.

"My lady…" came a low voice into the grand bedroom where she was staying.

Rosalia turned to see the Barbaroi who was summoned to supervise her, "My lord would like you to accompany him in the dining hall," he told her.

The dark-haired half-dhampir followed the snake-like creature down the long, elaborate, hallway until they came to the entrance of the grand dining hall. Inside, a large dining table was covered in fine foods from across the frontier, moving her gaze from the banquet to the regal dressed Vampire sipping on a glass on blood wine her heart sunk a little. The gorgeous Count made eye contact with her before inviting her to sit with him. She placed herself opposite of him at the table.

" _I thought that you may be hungry, my dear_ " he told her before taking a long drink from his glass.

Even though she hated to admit it, he was right, she was starving and started to fill her plate with various foods that were spread out before her. Her grandfather looked upon her with delight as she ate.

" _When you are finished, I would like you to accompany me to my chambers_ ," he told her.

Upon hearing that, she immediately felt sick to her stomach. What was he planning to do to her? Was he going to rape her?! Rosalia could feel the food she swallowed wanting to resurface from the depths of her stomach and she fought the urge to retch.

The Count shook his head, " _do not worry…I do not plan to have sex with you_ ," he told her before taking a small drink of his blood wine.

She looked at him, even though it should have been obvious to her, and was surprised that he could read her mind. Soon dread replaced her feeling of surprise as she realized that he was quite aware of her feelings and negative thoughts about him, "Who are you really?" she whispered.

He leaned forward, " _I am truly your paternal grandfather; however, I am known as the Vampire King, my name is Count Dracula_ ," he told her.

Her dark eyes went wide in horror, though she had heard stories about him when she was a young girl and learned a little about him while attending grade-school history class, she always thought that it was all tall-tales and "filler material" to spice up the history books.

He then looked at her plate which was still ¾ full of food, " _please eat…_ " he told her in a fatherly tone.

The woman looked at her plate and reluctantly continued to eat out of fear. Once finished, Rosalia followed her grandfather through the hallway until they came to two large double doors. Opening the doors revealed a stair case leading to the very bowels of the castle.

" _Follow me_ ," Count Dracula instructed before leading the way down stairs.

Rosalia followed close behind the Count, once downstairs, the two then came to a large laboratory. She paused out of fright, "what are you going to do?!"

He looked at her before smiling, " _don't worry_ ," he assured her.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER FIVE


	5. Chapter 5

Perfect Creature

Chapter Five: Perfect Blood

Rosalia remained at the entrance of the laboratory, unwilling to enter. Soon the feeling to vomit returned once she realized that the Count brought her down here for a nefarious purpose.

"Why did you bring me here?" she questioned, trying not to sound afraid.

The God of Vampires smiled, " _I wanted to show you my experiments_ ," he replied.

She knew that deep down he was only telling her a half-truth. Just then Dracula gently grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him into his laboratory.

" _Your father was conceived and born here_ ," Dracula told her.

The half-dhampir was too nervous to listen as the feeling to puke got stronger and stronger. Just then the Count placed her in an examination chair and before she could abject or fight back, he stuck a syringe into one of her veins to draw blood.

She screamed before shoving the Count away and standing to her feet. Panting loudly from the assault, Rosalia suddenly felt a surge of anger rush through her body. Dracula looked at the blood that he extracted from her with a devious smile, " _this will be useful_ ," he told her before storing it away.

Just then, the Count went flying into a wall from a hard punch to the face by his granddaughter.

"How dare you-mother fucker!" she yelled.

The Lord of Vampires rose to his feet and stared at his granddaughter with wide eyes, then in a flash of inhuman speed he was upon her and knocked her unconscious in retaliation.

 **Meanwhile:**

D pushed his horse faster as he raced toward the place of his birth. He had been riding for days since leaving the city of the Barbaroi and the desperation to free his daughter from Count Dracula's grasp grew ever stronger with each passing mile. _Soon_ he would be home and _soon_ he would be carrying his child back home to her family.

It was nightfall when D finally made it to his destination. He quickly dismounted his cyborg horse, withdrew his sword, and entered Count Dracula's castle. Once inside, the Vampire Hunter made his way through the ornate hallways on the lookout for enemies. He KNEW that his father was aware of his presence in the castle and it heightened his senses.

MEANWHILE:

Rosalia opened her eyes and found herself laying on the bed in the grand bedroom which served as her prison. She couldn't help but wonder if the taking of her blood was really the end or if Count Dracula planned to use her as a guinea pig in his other experiments. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the door open, was he back for more, she thought but to her surprise, the man who was standing in the doorway was not the count.

"Don't be afraid…I am here to help," he told her as he slowly approached.

The woman could see the resemblance that this young man had to the Count, "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am D…I am a Vampire Hunter and I came to rescue you," he replied.

Feeling his protective aura, Rosalia, then asked, "You look familiar, are you my biological father?"

D nodded before replying in his typical emotionless tone, "Yes."

Embraced the dhampir tightly the half-dhampir cried into his chest, "Please get me out of here, father!"

The Vampire Hunter took her by the hand and lead her out of the grand bedroom, he knew that the Count was watching from afar and was waiting for the right moment to make his move.

"Rosalia, I want you to stay close but if I tell you to run or hide then you do so," D told her as they continued toward the exit.

"Ok…" she replied.

The atmosphere suddenly changed once the exit came into view and both D and his daughter knew that the Vampire King was there waiting for them.

" _Leaving so soon my son…?_ " asked the Count.

The Vampire Hunter released Rosalia's hand before standing in front of her to shield her from possible harm.

"Father, please be careful…he is the King of Kings," she whispered, "the most ancient and most powerful vampire of them all."

"I know, but I made a promise to both your mother and daughter. I promised that I would bring you home. Also, as your father, I will do everything that I can to protect you," he told her.

Though, she was estranged from D, she couldn't help but feel loved and cherished by him. The way that he stood to defend her reminded her so much of her late step-father that she gave him a quick hug from behind, despite the danger, "thank you father," she told him.

He remained silent before making direct eye contact with his father, "let us pass…I came for my daughter and now I have her," D told him in his typical matter of fact tone.

His father smiled, " _Now why would I do that?_ "

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER SIX


	6. Chapter 6

Perfect Creature

Chapter Six: It Comes to Blows pt. 1

The dhampir made dead-eye contact with his sire, "stand aside…" he repeated before tightening the grip on his sword.

" _But we are all here my boy; you, I, and your daughter. We can all be happy here-we can all be a family,_ " replied the Count sweetly.

Though D remained stoic, he could feel the blood boil within his veins, "No…there is no place for us here. What you want to call a family will never be…now stand aside, I am returning Rosalia to her mother and daughter," he told the Sacred Ancestor.

The Noble smiled sinisterly before disappearing. D was unable to sense his father anywhere, "Rosalia hide," he told the half-dhampir woman behind him. She obeyed and sprinted behind a pillar before peering out to see what was going to take place. The dhampir's eyes scanned the room, just then he heard his child scream, "D!"

He turned but was seized by the throat and lifted off his feet before he could counter-react. D dropped his sword and put both hands around his father's arm in an attempt to free himself. Dracula was enraged, " _I guess that you turned out to be a failure after all,_ " he hissed.

As D felt his life slipping away, his father's grip suddenly released and he fell to the ground. During the commotion, Rosalia secretly retrieved the sword that her father had dropped and sliced her grandfather in half. She looked at the Count briefly before turning to her father, "Are you all right?" she asked.

He nodded before excepting a hug from his daughter, "I was so worried," she told him.

"Come, we can't stay here," he told her.

The dhampir lead the way as his child followed. Just then, a strange feeling of dread overcame them both.

"Father…Father…I feel…" Rosalia began to vomit blood uncontrollably.

Her father approached her and took her by the shoulders, she could see the worry and shock in his face, "I feel like my insides are rupturing," she told him before blood started to flow out of her eyes, nose, and ears. She hunched across him motionless, looking over he saw his father, who had reassembled himself, staring at the two with an unblinking gaze. It was obvious to D that Dracula had killed her by forcing her internal organs to rupture and hemorrhage using one of his many telekinetic abilities. He also knew, that despite the small amount of vampiric blood that he passed down to her, she would NEVER be able to recover from such a devastating attack.

" _You know…it did not have to turn out this way,_ " Count Dracula remarked lowly.

Gently laying his daughter down, D turned to his father with an enraged glare. The ground began to tremble underneath the dhampir as the guilt and rage within him began to boil over. First it was his mother that was taken and now…his only child. His eyes turned a glowing red and his fangs elongated, "You KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" he roared inhumanely, "YOU KILLED HER—YOU GODDAMN BASTARD!"

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER SEVEN


	7. Chapter 7

Perfect Creature

Chapter Seven: It Comes to Blows pt.2 (Lunatic)

D rushed toward his father, with sword drawn, at lightning speed and attacked. Dracula was easily able to dodge his half-breed son's attack. The dhampir slid to a stop before turning to face his child's killer. The only thought that was fueling the dhampir was the look in his daughter's eyes as she bled to death from the inside-out. That look, of her life fading, brought every suppressed emotion that he held within to the surface.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HER?!" screamed the dhampir the with bared fangs.

Dracula smiled before moving with inhuman speed toward his son. Grabbing his arm, the Count flung the half-breed against the wall like a ragdoll, _"_ _I already got what I wanted from her…besides…how else was I to awaken your full potential?"_

Rising from the rubble, D unleased a hellish scream before slicing his father with the blade of his sword. His predecessor collapsed to his knees with his entrails on the outside, _"_ _Oh son, you know that this is not going to kill me,"_ he told his child with a smirk before regenerating.

Standing to his feet, the Count lashed out and struck the Vampire Hunter with a clawed hand. Blood and parts of flesh went flying as his son landed on the ground with a massive thud. Gasping, D tried to rise to his feet but was kicked mercilessly by his father. Blood spewed from the half-breed's mouth before he felt a force lift him high into the air, he closed his eyes and threw back his head; ready to accept death. To him, he felt that it would be a merciful end to all the centuries that he suffered alone.

Just then he heard a whisper in his ear, "dad…you cannot give up. People need you…"

He opened his eyes to see images of his long-deceased mother, his daughter, and many long dead friends looking at him with loving eyes. Tears flowed from his eyes as he attempted to reach for them. Sadly, the images vanished from sight and the intense pain returned as he felt like he was undergoing evisceration.

Looking down, he saw his father, staring at him with a fixed gaze and a sinister smirk on his face. The veins in D's temples, arms, neck, and hands were popped to their limit as he felt like he was going to explode into a pool of organs and blood. Then out of desperation, he reached deep inside himself to unleash his hidden power.

The smirk disappeared from Dracula's face and was replaced with a look of concern as he felt his power falter under his son's growing power.

"I MUST DEFEAT YOU!" his son screamed before a burst of intense energy knocked the Count backward.

Rising to his feet, Dracula was met with his son approaching him and staring at him with gleaming red eyes. An opaque aura surrounded the dhampir before he reached out and lifted his father off his feet, "I cannot give up-you must die. Your kind are to become only a memory," he hissed, "You took everything from me…"

" _I gave you life_!" his father interjected.

The half-vampire ignored him before smashing his hand through his father's chest. Blood ejected from the Count's mouth and his eyes bulged out.

"Transient guests, are we?" his son questioned before dropping the vampire.

The Noble continued to retch, luckily his son missed his heart by mere millimeters, until the wound healed. The God of Vampires was about to counter-attack his son, when suddenly, a ghostly hand grabbed ahold of him and hurled him across the room.

D's eyes widened at the site of the specter who aided him. She looked at him, and he knew that his daughter returned to assist him in vanquishing the Lord of Vampires.

" _I wish that I was given the opportunity to have known you when I was a child,"_ She whispered to him sweetly, " _I wish that I got to know you as my father then…so that I could have understood the vampiric blood that flowed within my veins. But, I know you as my father now and I am glad-I am glad that I could meet you instead of always wondering why I was different from everyone else. I do not care that you are a half-breed-a dhampir-I am proud to have you as my father and I love you."_

Just then, Dracula released a burst of intense energy which passed through the ghost and hit D with a massive force. Rosalia looked at her grandfather who was approaching her with an extremely angry expression. She rushed toward him and enveloped him with a ball of UV energy. The UV rays burned the Counts skin and he unleashed a hellish scream. As his father writhed in agony, D was able to rush in and decapitate him. Afterwards, Dracula's body disappeared and D knew that his father had retreated to a safe place to reassemble. He then turned back to the ghost of Rosalia who was staring at the spot her grandfather had vanished, "thank you," he told her.

A smile crossed her face before slowly fading away to reclaim her place amongst the heavens. Walking up to the motionless body of his offspring, D carefully took her into his arms and allowed his sadness to overwhelm him. For what seemed like hours, D sat with his dead child in his arms, stroked her hair, and talked to her about events in his life which he had always kept to himself—he was truly heart broken. But deep down, he was glad to know that her soul was in a good place and he hoped that one day he was able to join her there.

Carrying her in his arms, the dhampir gently walked her outside the castle and gently draped her over his horse where he was prepared to make the arduous journey back to the Lang ranch. He could not bring himself to bury the body here and wanted to return her home. He mounted his horse and laid her lifeless body against his before kicking his horse into a gallop.

END


	8. Bonus Chapter

Perfect Creature

 **Bonus Chapter**

Though it had been over a week since D "vanquished" his father and began his heart-breaking journey to deliver his daughter's body back to her family, he was surprised that Rosalia's body still looked as fresh as it did the day that she was murdered (except for the rigormortis).

Suddenly, the Lang ranch became visible over the horizon and his heart sank as it grew ever closer. Once at his destination, the dhampir dismounted his horse and pulled his daughter down with him and carried her to the door.

Doris opened the door with a smile before noticing who he was carrying, she let out a blood curdling scream, "My baby-NO!" she cried. D fought hard to fight back the tears which were trying to expose themselves from his tear ducts, "I'm sorry Doris…I tried," he told his former client lowly. Doris took their daughter from his arms before collapsing in despair with her head buried in their child's chest; weeping loudly.

Just then, their granddaughter appeared at the door and took notice of her dead mother before looking at the dhampir with absolute rage, "You bastard!" she screamed before pounding her fists against his chest repeatedly. The dhampir did not even attempt to defend himself from the little girl's blows-it did not even hurt him.

"Ursula! It is not his fault! Stop it right now!" her grandmother demanded.

Tears were flowing out of the little girl's eyes, "he let mom die-he let her die, grandma!" she cried angrily as she continued to batter D's chest with her fists.

"He is your mother's biological father—your biological grandfather! He would NEVER have allowed your mother to die without a fight to defend her!" her grandmother cried while still clutching onto her dead daughter.

The blows against his chest stopped and the little girl slid to her knees and began to wail loudly in despair. D also got to his knees to embrace her.

"I'm sorry grandpa—I didn't know," she cried into his chest.

The dhampir remained silent but gently tightened his embrace upon the little girl. Though he had lost a daughter, he was glad to have gained a granddaughter. He gave her a gentle kiss against her head and continued to hold her until she was all cried out.

THAT EVENING:

D had finished digging the grave and it was time to lay his child to rest. Doris and Ursula watched on in sorrow as the Vampire Hunter gently placed Rosalia's corpse into the grave. After a few final words, all three pitched in to bury her.

After night fell and both Doris and Ursula were asleep in bed, D returned to his daughter's grave and sat before it until dawn came.

"I will always love you my daughter," whispered the dhampir lovingly.


End file.
